fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DMSwordsmaster/DMS' Dream Journal
What the fuck is this shit Well, as some of you heard in chat, I have weird dreams. Quite frequently. And thus, I decided to make a journal to document some of my... Weirder dreams that are interesting. Dreams may be any number of things. Try not to find any secret meaning or whatnot to these dreams, as they probably don't have anything. Do note, I can't document stuff I don't have. Don't expect daily updates to this. I can only update if I get a dream worth commentating on. Dreams will be given categories depending on what they are; , , , or . These are all relatively self explanatory, so, without further ado... Garbage Man (06/14/15) Category: , with a little touch of . This dream is one of the "Fake video game" variety. The kind where you're playing a game that doesn't exist at all. This game I was playing was for a console I don't recall. The graphics seemed good, so maybe current/last gen. The game was a sort of combination of Banjo-Kazooie (Dialogue style and whatnot) and the original Spyro trilogy (Gameplay and story structure). The protagonist was "Garbage Man", some robot made out of scrap. He had a very... Grungy appearance, though cartoony as well. He was made up of bits and pieces of scrap metal. He had a round head, made up of multiple segmented sheets of rusted metal, with two large screws jammed into the top corners of his head. He had disinterested, glassy eyes that never blinked, and a small mouth. His torso was made up of a bunch of rods, and it looked like there was a car motor inside of him. His legs were stubby, rusted things that barely resembled legs, and it gave him a very... Strange gait. His arms were relatively normal, though rusted. He had red wires sticking out of his shoulders and elbows, almost like some kind of weird cape. He had a very snarky personality, and acted as a foil to everyone else, who acted wacky for the most part. I don't remember much else about the gameplay. I remember the visuals shared the naturally grungy look that the titular Garbage Man had. The humor was very low brow. Gross out stuff abound, and it was pretty lame, though Garbage Man's reactions were a bit funny, from what I can remember. I don't even remember how the story went, but I do know that it progressed similarly to the Spyro series, I.E traveling from hub world to hub world and doing a bunch of barely connected levels to it through warp gates. The reason this gets the creepy rating is because of how... Real this felt. Like, while I was dreaming, this felt like a real game that existed. And that always kind of creeped me out in a way that's... Very hard to actually describe. It's a very unsettling feeling. Almost like a memory that's completely lost... Factories (06/15/15) Category: , almost a . This dream was definitely more... Creepy than last night's affair. If this one seems more vividly described, it's because I wrote this the moment I got up, so I wouldn't forget anything. I then copy and pasted it onto the blog to upload later. I was inside of what looked like a factory complex. My mother was there as well. Both of us expressed confusion and bafflement at where we were. I found a map lying on the ground. It showed a sort of square formation, with three factories in the box. The top left corner had nothing in it, and the bottom right had a path that stretched towards the right, with two houses on it. We decided to start making our way to that path, hoping it would lead us out of the complex and back... somewhere. What kind of disturbed me is the fact that both of us felt like it was a dream... But anyways. We started off top left area, and we made our way to the right. A looming, dilapidated factory met our eyesight. We decided it was unsafe to go there, so we didn't. We then went south, towards the bottom right. And that's when I saw a flash of it. A white silhouette of a... Thing... Appeared before my gaze. It had a tall, narrow head, two long, thin arms tipped with wide hands, two pairs of wings sticking upwards from its back, and what looked like either a dozen legs, or tentacles sticking out where it's legs should be. I immediately freaked out, but my mother only called me stupid. The two of us started arguing as we made our way to the bottom right factory. We quickly made our way to the path. We went along the path until the first house came into appearance. It was almost a perfect recreation of my own house, only this one had a sort of watch tower on it. Absolutely baffled, I climbed the tower while my mother went into the house. When I got to the top of the tower, another flash of that beast, this time closer, appeared before me, making me slip and fall off the tower. I hit the ground hard, but got up. I impatiently waited for my mother, but she never came out. I decided, against my better judgement, to go in after her. The inside of the house was a wreck. The walls were rotting, tables were broken apart and flipped over, the television nearby was smashed open... 'What happened in here', I wondered. I searched the house up and down, but never found my mother inside. I decided I had to get out of that place and escape. I quickly left the house and started to walk on the path again. But then... I felt a hand suddenly rest on my head. A wide hand, with long, bony fingers. It simply rested there. It didn't grab me, it didn't scratch at me, it simply sat there. Almost as if it were waiting. I didn't dare turn around. The only footsteps I heard were of my own. The only breathing, my own panicked gasping. But as I kept walking, I began to notice the same scenery from before meeting my sight over and over... I was trapped. I sighed, softly, and finally spun around. And then I woke up. Yeah... Definitely worse than the last one. Thing (6/27/15) Category: . Just... . After vanishing for a while, my dreams come back with a vengeance. The first legitimate nightmare I've documented. I don't remember... Much of it, except for one thing in particular. But from what I can remember, I was going about my normal day, walking around town... While being stalked by -It-. No, not a cackling clown played by Tim Curry. Something... Worse. I remember what it looked like vividly. Or rather, it's face, since I never saw the creature in any significant detail until it attacked me. I'm gonna go ahead and drop a "blood and gore" warning for this. Because this shit isn't pleasant in the slightest. I'll also section off its appearance in a tabber. Nope.= Welcome to sunshine and rainbows land. |-| You were warned.= It looked skinless, with exposed muscles and veins running across its bloody face. It looked kind of like a raptor with its snout partly chopped off. With a rusty axe. By a blind man. It's eyes were human-looking and fucked up, with one of them being a white, blotchy mess. In its torn up mouth were rows of crooked, broken teeth. Disgusting, fleshy tumors also lined certain parts of its head, some of which were leaking more of the viscous red substance. And whenever it attacked, it made this horrid gagging/screeching hybrid that sounded like someone was choking a raptor with a steel chain. So... The dream itself. You know that stupid, over-popular Slender game? It was kind of like that, only... Not stupid. Instead of running around and collecting notes, I was just trying to go about a normal day while avoiding -It-. If I saw it, in which it looked shadowy and hunched over, it would scream and start to chase me. I then had to run away (not easy) or just let it catch me. Once I was caught, I got a nice look at its gruesome face, and I "woke up" in my bed. (I was still in the dream) I then had to start over. I got as far as going to my local mini grocery before I woke up for real. Thankfully I wasn't trapped in it or anything. And before any of you ask, no, -It- doesn't look a thing like the creature from the Factories dream did. So they're not the same. So... My first real nightmare. What a pleasant one, eh? Locked In (07/15/15) Category: , though... a bit milder? I may as well rename this DMS' Nightmare Journal at this friggin point. I had this one taking a nap and leaving Lud hanging a while. Karmic retribution, I guess. I was at a strange sort of road with my workplace inexplicably there. I immediately felt that something was... Terribly wrong. Cars drove to and fro, constantly, and it was so foggy everything had this... Monochrome tone to it. I also noticed I had a pistol, though it was empty. I did use it as an intimidation tool on a few driving cars, all of whom had... Strange passengers. Before long, I entered the workplace. My cat was in the place, but besides that, I don't think anybody else was there. I saw something on a laptop in the office area. Something apparently written by my dad about how long he managed to survive here... It was a bit unnerving. Especially since he seemed to die. He detailed something about an experiment with some building built nearby. He detailed how some of the people had turned... Strange. He never elaborated on it in much detail about what the experiment was, but I assume it was... Bad. I sighed, quietly, whilst sitting down nervously. I soon heard a hissing sound. I turned and saw what looked like a gray snake, or cobra, with it's skull completely exposed. My cat, who was in the office with me, hissed at it and the two got into a fight. My cat did win, thankfully. A while later, I saw something outside on a wall across the double lane road. It looked kind of like a monkey, though it didn't have a tail, so I guess it was a small gorilla of some kind. It's hair was standing on end, and it had these creepy while, glowing eyes. I also noticed it had razor sharp claws on it's hands and feet. I just gulped, wishing my pistol had ammo in it.. A large flash of lightning blinded me for a bit, and when I looked towards the wall, it was gone. I stepped out of the office and into the main work area. I planned to hide in the bathroom, but stopped when I heard something shatter in the office. I grabbed a blunt object and slowly stepped inside. Something jumped on my back from the ceiling, tearing at me. I then woke up. My memory of this one is even fuzzier than usual. Sorry if it seems a bit disjointed or confusing. Maze (08/12/15) Category: . I really should rename this DMS' Nightmare journal. You know what the best type of nightmare is? The nightmares that threaten you. As in threaten you with the idea of never waking up. The Thing nightmare did a subtle version of this. This one directly told me it. I was inside of a stone room. The room was dirty. In front of me was an entrance to a hallway, with a note sticking on the wall. I grab it. "Hello! You're in my domain now. But you have nothing to fear. My friends will keep you company. If they catch you, you'll never wake up. You'll stay with us forever. We'll dance around your agonized body, listen to the lamentations of your family, and drag everyone you know into this living hell. Have fun!" Immediately I knew what kind of dream is would be. Being chased by more demonic monsters! Yay. I head into the hallway, and a few second later, arrive at a diamond shaped room with four exits for each of its points. Oh. A maze... Wonderful... the entire maze was made up of these rooms. Some had dead ends. I head into the straight hallway, and hear a noise behind me. I sigh, looking back and seeing the first "friend". Yes, there are multiple! Neither are as bad as the Thing, but... They're still bad. This looked like a girl's giant, disembodied head. The entire right (from my perspective) side was covered in this thick, green slime. It spread from the right side, to the bottom left side. What bit of her face I could see was pale color, and she had wide, insane eyes and a long, toothy, psychotic smirk. And she was moving towards me in a hurry. I quickly run, and after a short chase, I came upon a dead end. I heard a horribly loud scream as the monster caught me. I was in this gray and black void. I couldn't move. I could barely see the monster, now grayscale, as it slowly drew close. Words suddenly appeared in my vision. As this was going on, I could hear this strange, sort of high pitched noise. "While you were lounging and lazying, I was crying. While you were eating and laughing, I was dying. But do not fear, decadence of the living. There will never be and end, you will stay breathing. You will feel my endless agony. You will be screaming. And I will feast and feast on your lovely suffering." By the time I read it all, the monster was incredibly close. As she touches me, my vision went black... And I was back at the start of the maze. I sigh a bit with relief... Okay, so the note was fake. I walk to the entrance, noticing the note was different. "I hate you. Why can't I hurt you in your dreams?" Charming. I run again, avoiding the slime as it appeared, this time taking a different path. I managed to find a long hallway. After a bit of a walk, I turned around. The first monster was gone... I sigh, with relief. Of course, I still had another to go. I wind up in another maze, this one looking darker and more decrepit. I start wandering around the place. I then heard another noise behind me. The second monster was this tall, vaguely female shaped creature. It appeared to be naked, but was... Horribly covered in grime and blood. She was horribly lanky, and her black hair covered a bit of her face, but not enough to obscure it. She had a look of agony on her face, and she seemed to be audibly crying. Her hands went all the way down to the floor, and were covered in bloody spikes jammed into her arms. Her fingers were replaced with bony talons. I noticed a big, mouth like opening on her gut. I wouldn't be deceived, as I turned and ran. I heard her let out a shrill, horrible scream, and I could tell she was hauling after me as well. Just my like, I run into a dead end as well. And she caught me, per usual. This time I was in a small, maroon colored room. The walls seemed to be made of red, almost bloody stone. I didn't get to see it for long as the creature suddenly appears, her horrible visage no more than an inch from my face. She stared at me, her mouth stretched wide in a grin, exposing horribly mangled teeth. I could hear her speak, though her mouth never moved. "Shh, little one. There is no need to cry. I will make you safe, like I should have done. You will know no pain, you will never die. You will finally be where you belong." I suddenly feel myself get pulled into her, specifically, that mouth like opening on her gut, as it opens horrifically wide... And I find myself in the entrance once again... "You must really like it here. Make no mistake, I will drag you here permanently one day." The note read. I crumpled it and threw it away, and I quickly solved the first maze again. And after taking a different path in the second maze, I find myself in a long hallway. And I wasn't being followed. I arrive at the end of it... And spot a familiar figure. The creature from the factory dream... I still only saw its silhouette, but I could tell it was the same... Its eyes suddenly glow white, as I heard an angry roar behind me. But I never saw whatever that was, as the other dream creature suddenly flies and grabs me. And I woke up. I... Don't know anymore. Play Your Role (8/30/15) Rating: Some people wondered if that weird creature that keeps appearing in my dreams would come back. He did. I was in a silent void, only really able to see what looked like stars around me. I could barely move, and I seemed to be floating. I immediately noticed a familiar face floating down towards me... The creature. I could finally see it clearly. It has a skin color of dark platinum, and it had a soft sheen in light. Many deep lines ran across its arms and body, and they seemed to pulse a soft white color. Its eyes were the same white color, and were blank and featureless. Its face was relatively featureless, with a vaguely Ridley-like mouth, though it barely moved as it would speak. Its "tentacle legs" looked more like disembodied spines than actual legs, and those same dark lines ran across them. It finally began to speak, speaking in a voice that seemed to have many different voice tones to it, though a deep, cold sounding tone was the most prevalent. "You have finally reached the ascension," It spoke. "Bear witness to what you have long since feared." "It's not you that I fear," I manage to cough up the courage to say. It gave me a mildly bemused look. "Is this true?" It speaks, simply. "Perhaps you are smarter than I initially judged." "What is going on? What exactly are you??" I ask. It merely narrows its eyes, slightly. "I am merely a figment, a harbinger of the fall," It responds. "The fall??" I ask. "Something I do not expect you to understand. It is something beyond the realm of your understanding," It continues. "Your mind makes it real. I, like everything else you have encountered in these dreams, are nothing more than figments. Figments of your own fractured mind." I was quiet for a bit. It continued to speak. "But do not worry. You believe you might be going insane. You are not. Your mind is stressed. You worry about many things." It proceeded to list off several things which I'm not going to disclose for privacy reasons. "...You are merely stressed, and your mind is simply conjuring these nightmares up based on your pain and misery through it all." "How do I stop it?" I ask. "That is somewhat beyond your control," it speaks. "But there is a way to gain a short term satisfaction... Defeat the thing that you truly fear in your dreams. The thing you believe is behind all of this. Destroy it, and claim your mind for yourself. That should start the healing process..." "But... How?" I ask. "It is your mind," It answers, simply. "Despite what the bluster may say otherwise, you have control over it. More than you might expect." "And... You?" "As I formerly stated; We are as real as you want us to be," It spoke. "You summoned me subconsciously, to offer some form of clarity. I did." I quietly nod. It spoke my name, suddenly. "You must now play your part. When you are truly ready to put these to rest, you will encounter the beast again. Now go. Go back to your waking world." Everything around me began to vanish, and I woke up. So the big reveal; It's all nightmares caused by stress. Who saw that coming? Category:Blog posts